


it’s maaagic

by elephant_bubbles



Series: dangan ronpa oc babies [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Babyfic, F/F, Medical Situations, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant_bubbles/pseuds/elephant_bubbles
Summary: Tenko is a bit anxious about the birth of her and Himiko’s second child.





	it’s maaagic

**Author's Note:**

> A very short, quick thing about a topic I’ve been meaning to write since, like, January that I finally got the inspiration to get down! These two needed babies and their names are Harry and Aurora. Enjoy.

* * *

Tenko had spent a lot of time wishing in her free down time during her second pregnancy that this baby’s birth would be different than the first one had been. Different than the heart-pounding moment after everything that she and her girlfriend had gone through and worked for was met with deafening silence in that hospital room moments after her son had left her body, and hadn’t greeted his mothers with a cry that they had been expecting. After what felt like  _ hours _ later, when they finally heard a small noise that signified he was alive from across the room, but were informed that he had been born with the cord wrapped around his neck and had to be taken away from them and to the nursery for close observation for the next few hours. 

“I-it’s not your fault,” the small voice belonging to the girl sitting next to the hospital bed whispered again, breaking the silence. She’d looked up and met Tenko’s equally weary looking eyes. “It’s no one’s fault, Tenko. He...he just wasn’t...I didn’t put a safe birthing spell on him and that’s…”

“Don’t say that,” Tenko had croaked right back. “It’s not your fault either, Himiko. It’s no one’s fault.” 

Himiko’s lower lip had wobbled slightly, but she hadn’t broken into tears. Instead, she silently squeezed Tenko’s hand as they had waited for word from a nurse, any word, on their son’s status. 

Tenko had fallen into a fitful sleep somewhere during those long hours of waiting, and Himiko almost felt bad when she had to wake her, but felt she would have been wanted to be woken up to finally be able to see her son in all his alive, tiny, newborn glory. 

He had her eyes, but the shade of his hair must have come from the anonymous donor they’d picked from the clinic. She still thought he was the most beautiful baby she’d ever laid eyes on, and she had barely let him leave her or Himiko’s sight for the remainder of the time they were there at the hospital. 

Coming back to the present, Tenko gave a sigh as she rubbed a hand over her swollen middle, feeling another small and uncomfortable twinge within her, followed by a tiny, strong kick under her palm. She had sensed that labor was near for the last day or so now, and now it seemed it was about time; she was nearly a week overdue.

“Baby coming soon, Mama?” 

She was broken out of her thoughts once more, and looked down over her belly to her son, his wide eyes staring back up at her, so like her own.

“I think so,” she said with a nod, leaning forward to brush a hand through his hair. “Go get your mom, okay?” 

“Okay,” he nodded, turning away from her to run and find wherever Himiko was in the apartment. Tenko took a deep breath, trying to quell her fears as she tried to relax. The last thing she needed now was stress.

It turned out that this labor was shorter and slightly less intense, and when the big moment finally came in the wee hours of the morning, Tenko’s cry of relief accompanied the smaller, piercing one as she came into the bright lights of the world. 

Tears welled in Himiko’s eyes, and as she leaned over to see the pink and crying baby that had been placed on Tenko’s chest, she whispered, “it’s maaagic.” 

The little girl was given a name as special as her birth was.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
